Substance misuse and abuse, particularly of alcohol and psychoactive prescription drugs, among adults aged 60 and older is 1 of the fastest growing health problems in the United States and is expected to increase significantly in the future. Unfortunately, it is a problem that remains underestimated, underdiagnosed, and undertreated by physicians. HealthCare Education Associates (HCEA) proposes to develop and evaluate an interactive online continuing medical education (CME) program on substance misuse and abuse in older patients called "Substance Misuse/Abuse in Older Adults-A Web-Based CME Program." The goals of the program are to: 1) enhance primary care providers' (PCPs) ability to identify and manage patients whose problems are caused or exacerbated by alcohol and other drug use, including prescription and illicit drugs; 2) be more effective than traditional CME programs; and 3) be inexpensively marketed to health care practitioners throughout the United States. During Phase I, HCEA will develop and pilot-test a prototype model of the program to determine feasibility. Based on the outcomes of this study, HCEA will develop a comprehensive interactive online program in Phase II and conduct a randomized controlled trial to assess changes in knowledge, attitudes, and behavior. The specific aims of Phase I are to: Develop a program outline for 5-6 case situations. Convert 1case situation to a prototype Web-based format. Pilot test the prototype module. Design a development/implementation/evaluation plan for Phase II. [unreadable] [unreadable]